This invention relates to a seat adjusting device, and more specifically to an apparatus for controlling the maximum inclination angle of a seat-back for use in a seat wherein the seat-back can be inclined and adjusted freely relative to a seat-cushion.
Conventional seats of the type specified or reclining seats mounted on the vehicle body so as to be moved freely in the longitudinal direction are disadvantageous in that the distance between the seat-back and the rear wall of the driver's cab will change when the seat is moved forwards and backwards so that if the maximum inclination angle of the seat-back is not adjusted correspondingly to the amount of longitudinal movement of the seat, the seat-back may strike against the rear wall and damage the window glass fitted in the rear wall.